The Last Of The Titan's ((Ereri))
by Sei Talmente Bella
Summary: Most of the titan's had been wiped out but Eren was one of the few that still remained, much to the government's distaste. Eren and Levi had found peace, living free of the titan's, that is until a strange man comes along. (Ereri/Riren, Future pairing's?)
1. Chapter 1

I smiled softly to myself as the I rode my horse out the gates along with the rest of the scouting legion. This day, today would be the day we rid the earth of titans. There were few titans left, though they're mutated, we would kill all of them.  
I rode with my squad right next to Levi. "Hey... do you think we could go get a drink after all this?" I said glancing over at the older man.  
He smirked, "Sure, brat." He said using probably the nicest of all the names he has for me.  
I smiled and nodded "Ok, great!" I said looking on to the sun ahead of us, today would be a day to remember.

Squad Levi rode for hours with no titan encounters leaving us to be one of the lucky few. "Hey I think I saw a titan go into the forest just now!" Armin yelled out from his place. We sped up are horses with simple taps and made way for what was believed to be a titan.  
The forest is shaded and cool compared to the plains were the sun beat down on your back. "Rrrrrrgg." A titan groaned from within the forest. "Switch to your maneuver gear and get into the formation." Levi said following his own orders as well. We stalked in the trees, following after the sound, until we ran into the titan. As normal he had a hard covering on the nape of his neck, nothing like Annie's, more like a heap of melted flesh gooped on. "Armin, Jean, Eren, distract the Titan, me and Mikasa will kill it the rest of you stay on alert." He said motioning for us to begin operations. Following Armin and Jean I maneuvered around the titan causing it to swing towards the three of us as Mikasa and Levi attack the nape of its neck. They dug there blades in and using a joint effort dissected the meat out. The titan's last dying swing was aimed towards me, catching me off guard he flung me against the tree 5 or so feet behind me. Levi rushed over to me, "Are you ok?" He said with a hint of concern cracking through his hard exterior.  
I looked up at him to reply but my lungs felt as if they had collapsed in, I coughed and shook my head before doubling over. Coughing, uncontrollably, erupted from my mouth and wracked through my body as I began to cough up blood. Levi put a hand on my back and rubbed gentle circles. "Mikasa! Take the squad and continue operations, We'll catch up as soon as we can!" He yelled out to her as he pulled my canteen out of my bag. Mikasa opened her mouth to protest but Levi cut her off, "That's an order!" He said. pointing for her to take the others and leave.  
She sucked in a breath and nodded "If you let him die I'll kill you!" She yelled and took motioned for the others to leave with her as she leapt from the branch she was perched on. Levi turned towards me just as my vision began to fuzz. "L-levi." I coughed out.  
"Drink." He said, handing me my untwisted canteen. I shakily took the canteen from his hand accidentally spilling some on him in the process. As I greedily gulped down the water Levi grunted and tried his best to dray the water on him. My vision had begun to focus and I sat back on my calf's and tried to settle down. I had lost about half a pint of blood at least. "Thank you for staying with me cap-" I was cut off by the shock of his warm embrace. "Levi...?" I said in confusion as my arms snaked around his shoulders. He buried his head in my shoulder, his warm breath heating my shoulder. "Don't... ever scare me like that again... That's- That's an order!" He said meeting my eyes sea green eyes with his own tear-stained steel orbs.  
I nodded "Yes, sir."  
The rest of the mission went smooth as we only encountered two more titans and had no more accidents. The total titan kill by the whole scouting regiment for the day added up to 38... the number of titans estimated to be left. All the scouting legion except for two squads made way back to the wall, while the two squads scoped out for remaining titans, none were found.

"So Levi, how about that drink then? I mean that's all there's left for us to do... having no titans to kill and all. It's weird." I said leaning on the counter as I watched the man fix his cravat. He looked over to me "Eren... I know you heard Erwin talking with those council men..." Levi said his voice beginning to die with every word. I felt my face began to droop, my eyes well up, and my heart began to ache. "I'm scared." I whispered. The tears began to pour down my cheeks, "Levi, I'm s-so scared!" I said once more as I felt myself break down. I had been ready to die, I had, I was ready to die by the hands of the titans, not by the hands of humanity. Levi approached me, saying nothing, he simply picked me up and carried me into his room.

Levi set me down on his plush bed, it was the softest thing I had ever touched, the only rival being Levi's hands. Levi sat at his desk, the desk was practically bare compared to normal, none of the scouting legion had work anymore, really. His desk had writing utensils a few papers, and a velvet box.  
Levi looked at me, not bothering with any of that. "Will you..." He looked at the box "Run away with me?" He paused, noticing my puzzled expression. "I already heard some of the other squads talking about it, we could all go, me, you, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and all your other friends. Face it. There's nothing left for us in these cramped walls. The only people we know that actually has family is you, not even Jean has family left and he's from the interior. There's barely anyone left, no one would care." Levi finished his short rant.  
I looked at him still trying to take it all in, "What if we come across a titan?"  
"We'll kill it, I'll kill it. Nothing's and no one's going to hurt you anymore."  
A knock wrapped against the his door. "Who is it?" Levi called out.  
"Dr. Jaeger." The man on the other side of the door called out. "I've come to speak to a man called, Levi Ackerman?"  
I stared at Levi then at the door, before my brain could process my movement I tore the door open. "Dad?" I said as I felt Levi's hand rest on my shoulder.  
"Eren." He said with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. "I guess I won't need to talk to your friend since I found you... I've come to take back the present I so graciously gave you." He said.  
_The basement!_


	2. Chapter 2

"What?... present... you mean the key?" I said still shocked by the situation.  
He grabbed my arm and nodded towards Levi, "I'll be taking him now." He simply stated before my vision went black.

~Levi~  
I reached out my hand as I saw Dr. Jaeger inject a dark blue liquid into Eren's arm. "What do you think you're doing?!" I shouted at him. I hurried over to Dr. Jaeger as he reached for the door, I grabbed his forearm. "What do you think you're doing. Let. Him. Go." I said giving him more of a glare than I usually wore. "You think I'm scared of you? "Humanity's Strongest" What a lie. Against the real titan's you would die in an instant." He said before letting out a low chuckle that leaded into a long rolling laugh. "You see what I just gave to Eren, poor, precious, Eren. He'll become one of them now, and your next. If I inject you or not." He said grabbing my arm and injecting me before I could react. Everything went black.

"Levi! Levi wake up! Please! Please j-just wake up!" I heard the yelling and the darkness began to fade and turn into light, burning bright light. As my eye lid's began to flutter open I saw Eren's Sea green eyes above me. "Get off brat." I said pushing myself up into sitting position. I looked at him as he just stared at me with an awe-struck look. "What? Is there something on my face?"  
"No it's just your eyes are really blue right now." He said blushing a little as he looked in the other direction. I looked around, where are we anyways? As I got ready to stand up I looked down and realized that probably wasn't the smartest idea. "What the hell are we doing in a tree!?" I shouted, frightening Eren. He looked at me with a small frown "I'm not sure I think my dad left us here. I tried climbing up higher to see where the wall might be but I can't see it anywhere, just mountains." I sighed "What the hell. How are we even suppose to get down?"  
Eren shrugged looking down to see the ground 50 feet or so below us, as well as a few titans. "I'm not sure but he left us a pack." He said handing it to me. I snatched the pack, a little more than frustrated and dug through it. A half full canteen, Water purifying drops, Rope, a dagger, and some crackers. Great. "Jaeger!" I said catching his attention. "Do you think you could shift to get us down? I mean getting down's a clear enough motive right?" I stated more than asked.  
He thought a second before hesitantly nodding. "Yeah I could probably do that." He said.  
"Then what are you waiting for." I snapped.  
He shakily stood up on the thick branch and looked down with a noticeable gulp. He jumped. _Boom_. His titan now stood on the ground surrounded by steam. The other titan's soon took notice of his presence and made way towards him. Eren noticed quickly and got into a fighting stance, he made sure to take out each titan quickly. Eren looked up at me and I looked down at him, now how will I get down? "The rope." I whispered. I grabbed the rope out of the pack and quickly tied it around the tree branch and myself. I tugged the rope quickly before letting myself dangle. Eren got the idea and put his hand below me, A four-foot drop at least but it's better than fifty. I took the dagger out of the pack before slinging it over my shoulder again and cut the rope. I fell into the hands of the large titan shifter and stared at him. He turned his attention away as he noticed a rather large titan emerging from the forest behind us. Eren looked at me and opened his mouth as if to say "Get in."  
I looked at him then at the other titan. "Disgusting." I muttered as I crawled into his wide jaws. His mouth shut and I could feel the heat radiating inside of him. I wasn't sure what to hold but as soon as he started moving to attack the other titan I felt uneasy. I did my best to dig my hands into his tongue without being utterly repulsed. I felt Eren hitting the titan and jolting around with ease until I heard a loud crash outside the titan. Eren's mouth opened once more and he help his hand out for me to jump back. I did so, almost slipping once or twice from his disgusting spit covering my boots. "Eren!" I yelled to catch his attention. His bright green eyes snapped to me. "Get us out of the forest." He huffed in response began walking in the opposite direction of the decomposing titan.  
He walked for about 30 minutes until we emerged on the other side of the forest. Eren set me down near a small stream before backing up a few steps to dislodge from the titan now that his job is done. The titan fell over and Eren sat in the nape of its neck as steam radiated around him. I ran over to Eren and helped pull him the rest of the way out of the titan. I dragged a tired, well worked Eren over to the steam and splashed the cool water on his forehead. I admired the brunette as he rest in my lap. It would be about ten minutes until he woke up so I would have to find a way to protect him until then. What are we going to do? I pushed some hair off the titan shifter's forehead and felt my heart... flutter? I sighed it's just adrenaline... probably. I laid his head down on the soft grass and tore off the corner of my shirt that wasn't covered in his gooey spit. I frowned softly and dipped the torn article in the stream before laying it across his tan forehead. I sighed and felt his skin, he was burning up. I frowned before unbuttoning his shirt and laying it next to him. My gaze stopped on him for a second. I hate to admit it but that brat's pretty hot... goddammit Levi no. I turned my attention away from his toned chest and filled up the canteen with water to purify. "I guess I'll just clean up quickly I whispered to myself pulling off my clothes as I looked around for any threats. I eased myself into the cold water and wrapped my arms around myself as I found how cold the water actually is. A small sigh escaped my lips before I dunked my head under the water. "Levi?" I faintly heard from above the water. I pushed against the ground and took in a deep breath of air.  
"Eren?" I asked not seeing him where I originally left him.  
"Hmm?" He hummed out from behind me. I jumped softly not expecting him there.  
I turned around and saw him rummaging through are bag. "Should we set a snare?" He asked.  
"Goddammit you brat." I whispered, I looked up to meet his eyes that slightly popped out of his skull. "Yes, we only have crackers so that would be helpful. Do you know how to set one?"  
He nodded "Of course we learned it in basic survival." He said with a 'duh' tone.  
I narrowed my eyes at him, "Good. But are you sure you're feeling up to it? Normally you're not this active after shifting?" I questioned taking care for his well-being. He nodded "Yeah, for whatever reason I feel great now!"  
I nodded at him, "Ok go for it then but don't get yourself killed, as much as i hate to admit it, I need you out here." He smiled softly at me and took the dagger out of the pack and went to go set the snare.  
I looked around after Eren left and lifted myself out of the water. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was a nice shade of orange as a cool breeze drifted in. "Where are we even gonna sleep tonight?" I asked myself, as I pulled on my clothes.  
A few minutes passed before Eren came back with an absolute look of glee on his face. "Captain! I found a place where we can sleep!" He yelled as he came running over. I watched him approach out of the corner of my eye while I packed are bag back up. "What did you find?" I asked as he began to lead me back into the forest. "There's this really cool hollow tree that I think would fit both of us." He said as we kept walking. I nodded keeping my gaze directed at the ground, covered in roots and other various things that could trip me. The tree's here were rather large so I wouldn't be surprised if some were hollow enough for two. "Oh here's the knife back by the way!" Eren said handing me the small blade. I stuffed the weapon in our bag and followed Eren as he hurried up to a large tree. "Here it is, it's just a hole but I mean it'd be better than nothing right?" He said as I looked at the tree.  
"As long as we both fit in there it should be great." I said.  
Eren nodded with a small smile "Yeah let's try real quick then! You first or me?"  
"I'll go first." I said with a small shrug as I moved my way to crawl into the large hollow space inside the giant tree. "Ok now you." I said Eren stuck one boot in before laying his body down next to mine, there was still a considerable amount of room and the entrance was to small for a titan's hand to reach in. "This will do nicely. We can even sit up in here so it's great actually." I said sitting up to emphasize my point.  
Eren nodded before looking out the tree, "I'll go check the snares quickly just in case. Be right back." And with that he crawled out of the tree and made his way out using the last of the day's light as his guide.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

Hey guy's! Sorry for the lack of update and the general slowness of plot but yeah I'll be TRYING to update faster and get things moving in the story so yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

~Levi's P.o.v.~

I sighed softly and opened the bag again, I noticed, earlier, that there was a secret compartment. Even though it was probably nothing I decided not to open it with Eren around. I opened the secret pocket and pulled out a small, folded piece of paper and a lighter. I inspected the lighter in my hands, it had the what seemed to be a titan printed on it. As if there weren't enough already. I clicked my tongue, putting the lighter in the front pocket of the bag before setting it besides me. I looked out the small hole of the tree, checking for the sea eyed boy, before unfolding the pale note. I skimmed over the note quickly, by first glance I automatically noted that it was signed by Dr. Jaeger. The note read,  
"Dear Levi,  
I address this to you because I have noted your keen eye for finding out secrets.  
Anyways, I have injected Eren with a experimental mutation substance that very well  
may take over his brain. But I know _it_ won't because he i_s_ with you. Someone he str_i_ves  
to impress. As lo_n_g as he's de_t_ermined _he_ will be _a_ble to surv_i_ve the t_r_ansformation  
stage. If you tell him though or this note get's into his hands, he will most likely lose  
control. You may also wonder, what about the stuff he injected me with? Well it may  
or may not enable you to shift. I'll tell you a secret. Everyone has the ability to  
shift but most people can't because they are unable to tap into that power.  
But you, I see so much potential in you. You're titan, I can see it. And it's  
beautiful.

Don't lose control - Dr. Jaeger."

A low growl erupted in my throat as I crumpled the note in my hand. As I thought about his note I realized something, why would he send something like that without a secret or a clue? I straightened out the note and looked through it again only now realizing that some of the letters had been slanted ever so slightly. I re-read the note, now searching for secret waiting to be unraveled. "I he a i r" I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that but it's obviously to do with the titan's. Maybe it's to do with him saying something about "everybody having the ability". I took the note and stuffed it in my boot just as Eren popped his head through the hole. Great timing. He smiled softly before crawling in the tree, it seemed like he almost wouldn't fit through the small crevice but he did of course. "No luck yet." He said taking off his boots and setting them outside the tree. "Want me to put yours out there to?" He said motioning to my boots.  
"Preferably." I said and carefully slipped off my boots to not let the items I held in them slip out. (A pocket knife and the note.). "Thanks..." I said, handing them to him. He nodded softly with a smile and set them out of the tree. "Night captain." He said, turning his back to me.  
I made a "Tch" noise and turned over as well and let my eyes close. It was quiet outside, way to quiet. I couldn't hear anything but a deafening silence, ringing in my ears. "Eren." I said knowing he had a keen sense of hearing compared to the average person. "I know I'm listening." He said not making the effort to turn over towards me. I sat up and looked over at him, he looked uncomfortable and in pain. "Eren." I said, now noticing the area where his father had injected him was extremely dark purple. I took his arm, forcing him up. He looked at me as I studied his arm, his veins were a visible black around the purple area and his arm was pulsing incredibly hard. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you captain. I just didn't want to add onto the list of concerns right now." Eren said with a sheepish side of him poking out. I felt my heart crumpling softly. It always pained me to see comrades in pain, no matter who or what they were. It's the reason why I never bothered to become so close to anybody, it just hurts to bad. I frowned. Even though I was always hurt at these kind of things, it scared me more when it was happening to Eren. I guess I'm scared of losing him. Suddenly the note popped back into my head. "Eren... we need to get out of the tree now." I stated.  
Eren looked at me with confusion coursing through his features. Though still confused, he hurriedly climbed out of the tree and I followed in pursuit. I touched Eren's arm again where the discoloration was, he was burning up. Eren's eyes widened and he pulled his arm from my grasp. "C-corporal! Please don't, you'll get burned." He said. I stared at him only a second longer before my eyes shot down to my own arm. I could feel it searing with a burning pain. I grabbed my arm just as the flash of Eren's titan went off in front of me. I was defenseless, contorting on the ground. My body felt as if it were going to snap in half with all the pressure.  
I looked up to him, now in titan form, something's off. I notice that Eren's titan has a strange aura about him. It's tall steaming stature was the same as always but his eyes were dull and lifeless, lacking there usual glow. His titan let out a loud roar. similar to the one the female titan had let out that day in the forest. I could here stomping in the distance as soon as his yell died down within his stomach. Panicking, I clutched my arm and slithered back into the tree just as the titans began surrounding Eren. There weren't as many as when the female titan had roared, but there was still a considerable amount. I tried to calm my breathing as I saw him battle off the newly gathered titans around him. He didn't keep them all off but he kept them away from his neck at least. As this happened I noticed a smaller titan cast a glance over my way. Shit. If he see's me I'm completely screwed! Eren! Now's not the time for dicking around, hurry up and get in control! The pain in my arm was building by the second, as it slowly became unbearable. No matter how hard I tried to protest, my body wouldn't listen. My back arched just as a scream passed my lips. My vocal chords felt like they were being ran through a shredder and my body ached.  
It all went black.

HEY I'm sorry if this chapter isn't making sense, I wrote it at like three separate times so that'd probably be the main problem, next to my horrible writing skills anyways. But yeah thanks for reading. ^~^


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful, like the sea in so many way's, Eren Jaeger's eye's shined with hope. He sat above Levi, tears breaching from his ocean orbs like waves, falling against his cheeks as they would a shore. Eren had shifted, losing pretty much all control, he called on hoard of titans. Doing so he had put extreme stress on himself. Trying to fight them off as soon as he gained control again, added even more. This left him extra tired when he separated. More so than usual and it worried him. His transformation felt different, like he was being ripped apart then melded into the titan flesh, with absolutely no space in between. He couldn't recall what happened to Levi after that but he did know that when he found him, Levi was unconscious and drenched in goop. He actually couldn't recall much.

Eren frowned, shaking Levi. He wanted him to wake up. No, scratch that. Needed him to wake up. Almost how he needed the air he was breathing. He needed him to live. Levi wasn't really a friend, or a an acquaintance, but he felt drawn to him. Like a magnet to metal or hunter to prey. "Levi. Wake up, Levi." Eren said, still violently shaking his shoulders. Levi wasn't asleep, no, not really. He was there, observing, listening. Every sound gave him a headache, every scent smelled stronger, and every movement felt heavier. He could, both, feel and hear Eren and he wanted to get up. However, he couldn't move. Not for the life of him. Every muscle ached, feeling as if they had been stretched around the earth twice and back. While he couldn't move, he could let a small cough escape his lips. While the simple action pained Levi, for Eren, it was his answered prayer. "Corporal! Hang in there corporal! Your safe and everything's gonna be fine!" Eren shouted at the small, small man.

While Levi had always been small Eren couldn't help but notice how small he actually was now. How much smaller he seamed because of his current state. He looked almost deflated. A pained look crossed Levi's features as a immense heat fired about inside of him. Eren only wanted to comfort the corporal but what could he say when they were in there current state. They were bundled up inside of a tree after Eren lost control and god knows what happened to Levi. For all we know he could have been regurgitated by a titan. Eren couldn't help but feel the slightest bit guilty for not being able to save him or even knowing what happened. _What if I ate him? What if it was me. What if this is all my fault... well not that it isn't already. _Levi's muscle's were growing hotter by the second, to the point where a mist of steam rose from his body. It looked like the regeneration ability of a titan shifter but that couldn't be. Because Levi wasn't a titan. Levi killed titan's. Not that Eren didn't, but Levi can not be a titan shifter. It was as impossible as a fish breathing air. But was it really so impossible. I mean Eren couldn't even remember anything so how could he say it was impossible.

~'~

A violent cough wracked through Levi's body as he struggled to push himself up from the inner base of the tree. He felt frail at this point but he also felt weightless. As if no scars had ever been left on his body, as if the intense bruising 3dm gear left had never got the chance to kiss his skin purple. Levi's hand traveled to his face, brushing off crust left by the goop he was saturated in. Eren had tried to wipe off as much as possible but he didn't want to use both the rags and no longer have any goop free clean ones. So he had settled for just one wipe down to spare that other torn article. Levi had to admit his face was much cleaner then the rest of his body, but he was still completely and utterly repulsed. "Disgusting." Levi muttered with the click of his tongue. "Wonder where that brat is?" He peaked his head out of the tree in search of the mop headed boy but had no such luck in seeing him. He wanted to ask what happened and why he felt the way he did right now, so weak. But instead he decided to bathe while Eren was gone.

Levi never really fancied baths, he thought the idea of them was kinda of counter-productive since your bathing in your own dirty water. But he had no choice now, no longer having the luxury's of a corporal. So he settled for the cold, refreshing water of the stream. Levi stood in the water, looking down at his reflection. He didn't particularly pride himself on his good looks or body build but he'd admit quiet a few cadets had been awe'd by them. He flicked the water where his face was with the tip of hit pointer finger. A long, dragged out, sigh blew past his lips threatening to blow away a few bugs peacefully passing by. _When will that brat get back here? Where did he even go anyways?_ He dipped his head back in the water, assuming no titans or wild animals would disturb him for the time being. It was quiet, serene. This was all he had ever wanted, peace, freedom. But not like this. Not while titans still existed. Why was it that he was always the one caught up in situations like this? He hated pointless deaths yet he caused quiet a few himself, he knew that he wouldn't be the one to cause Eren's. He refused. Levi emerged frown the water again, slicking back his hair in one swift move. "Good enough for now I guess." He muttered to himself, clambering out of the water to dry off. That was one of the many, many downsides of all this. No towels. But that wasn't even his main concern, there were no fresh clothes and no soap. That's an issue.

~

Eren bent down with the caution of rabbit, careful not to set off one of his snares and stab himself. The snare however was not empty, much to his surprise. There was a, still live, squirrel laying with it's neck caught. It wasn't huge but it was plump, plump enough to feed both Eren and Levi. This squirrel would be there first meal out here. If he had studied some of the survival stuff they were taught, maybe he could have been able to collect some berries or roots. Eren smiled to himself but let a small frown capture him as he put the squirrel to rest. He undid the rope around it's neck and held it with care. He was absolutely starving and he hadn't even realized it till now. His stomach was eating itself alive practically.

He practically ran home but it still took him a good 5-6 minutes to get there. But when he did get there he was greeted by a welcomed surprise. Levi was awake. He was sitting there on the grass actually, fresh stream water gliding down his back after being lost from his hair. Eren had to admit Levi had a beautiful body, even with all the damages, the really only made him even more beautiful. "Levi!" Eren shouted, the goofy grin he had early restoring itself. Levi turned his head just enough to see Eren from the corner of his eye. He was actually a little upset with the titan. Though he new it was dumb and that he had no good reason. He just a felt a little upset. "Sorry I left you alone like that Levi. I was just checking the snares. Look! We actually go something this time to." Eren shouted feeling proud of his small find. Levi nodded, he didn't feel like talking at the moment. His throat was killing him, something he discovered while muttering to himself like a psycho earlier. Eren smiled once more at Levi but stalked off to the tree to find a way to cook the squirrel. He could always use the lighter... if he knew they had one.

Eren pulled the back pack over from the inside of the tree and rifled through it. Lucky for him, he stumbled upon the lighter which Levi hadn't bothered hiding from him. "Huh." Eren breathed out. He was a little confused with the find but shrugged it off. Where it came from didn't really matter to him right now, cooking the squirrel did. Eren set the squirrel on the bag as well as the lighter before trekking back off for some sticks and rocks.

~

While Eren was busy off in the forest, Levi washed whatever goop he could out of his clothes just a little farther down stream then where they would usually drink. The stream was racing the other way so he figured it wouldn't be to much of problem. If it ever was a problem that is. His white dress shirt washed out easy but the tight, white pants he normally wore, were especially tough. The lack of soap wasn't helping either. _When will we get out of here? When will we be well enough to leave. Where will we go when we do?_ Many thoughts had been crossing Levi's mind since they got here. Many of them also occurred while he was alone. Most of them along those lines as well. When and where. What will happen. It was all a big mystery that he didn't want to have to wait to find out. He didn't want to be left in the dark.

Levi wrung out his clothes the best he could as he trekked back to the tree. He wasn't bothered by his nudity in particular but more so how dirty his body felt without the gentle use of soap. He frowned when Eren got back but really he was happy. Happy that Eren was alive and happy he was stuck with him rather than anyone else. For the boy, a soft spot had grown in Levi. Weather he would admit it or not, it was there. It wasn't a huge softness though, it was only a small thing. He is Levi after all. So when Eren was boasting about his catch he didn't mind much. It filled the silence.

Eren had neatly arranged a small rock pit, filled with sticks. He took the pocket knife from the bag and sharpened one of the thicker sticks. "Levi?" Eren spoke out as he did so. Levi looked up from his thoughts, with his usual glare softer than normal. "What?" He asked, his expression hardening as he did. Eren frowned, "While I sharpen this could you go get the squirrel?" Levi sighed  
"Ok." He got up from his spot on the grass with his damp briefs hugging onto him. He dipped his torso into the tree and grasped the squirrel and lighter. He wondered why Eren hadn't mentioned it but brushed it off. He also wondered why Eren hadn't really mentioned last night either.

Levi sat with Eren again, handing him the squirrel. As Eren worked at skinning the poor animal, Levi set the fire. Eren skewed the squirrel's meat on the sharpened stick and held it over the fire. "Oi brat! ... what happened last night?" Levi asked out after a few seconds of awkward silence. Eren adverted his eyes from him. His memory had been hazy earlier this morning so he decided not to bring it up, but as the day went on things became clearer, the fog lifted. Eren frowned "You know, curiosity killed the cat." He said, twirling the stick slowly.  
Levi clicked his tongue but smirked quickly after, "But satisfaction brought it back." Levi retorted with an obvious smugness. Eren pouted, then smiled. The smile captured his face nicely but it soon disappeared as he looked back at Levi. "Well I don't remember how I transformed or why but when I did gain consciousness again. I was swarmed with titans... it sucked. I was trying to swarm them off of me but then I saw that they were heading towards the tree to. I remember feeling really scared and pushing off the titans to save you. By the time I got there though, a titan already had you. He swallowed you before I got there. And- I- I-" Eren was crying now. Levi didn't really see why, considering he and Eren weren't particularly friends. But he comforted him anyways, Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder but didn't look at him. "That's fine." Levi said. He always tried to be understanding in these situations but for Levi that kind of thing wasn't really his forte. Eren shook his head but kept the stick in his hand steady. Again those ocean orbs were crying waves. His eyes were poetic and beautiful. The way they were so intense but so gentle, but sometimes they would look like the calm before the storm. There intense green and mysterious blue. Levi appreciated these eyes and that's why he couldn't look at Eren. But when Eren looked at Levi, he wouldn't deny himself their beauty. That soft spot could be more, something hidden in a haze of reject. "No! I'm... fine." Eren said. "I... couldn't save you, Levi. I killed all the titans I could but I was overwhelmed as soon as I thought I was safe. You. You saved me Levi." His eyes looked fierce as he spoke these words with complete sincerity. Levi was shocked, he wasn't sure what to make of this. "What? Don't lie to me brat." Levi practically spat.  
Eren shook his head and waved his hands. "I'm not lying about any of this. Levi you saved me because you turned. You were strong enough to kill the titans on me but only that. You separated right after. I'm sorry Levi, everything that's happened, all of this, is my fault. I'm so, so, sorry. I mean your my idol and I failed you, I drug you into this." Eren muttered.  
The words upset Levi, not the titan part, he could worry about that later. "Eren, stop idolizing me so much. I'm nothing special out here."  
Eren smiled softly "I can't... I'd probably still idolize you with your hands around my neck." Not that they hadn't practically been already in the court room. But in the court room it was different that was to save Eren not to hurt him. Levi scoffed. "Whatever."


	5. Chapter 5

~Levi~

My eyes flicked open and my senses fogged with morning haze. I looked around the small hole to see Jaeger stirring awake as well. "Mornin' Jaeger." I yawned out to Eren who sat up next to me. My voice had come out raspy and slow as it usually did in the morning, rather then my usual harsh tone, but for whatever reason my greeting made Eren flinch. "Good morning Levi. Are you feeling ok?" Eren said getting over his teenage girl fluster. I yawned, touching the top of the tree. Lazily, I looked Eren in the eyes a second before answering his question. "I'm fine. How are you?" I lied. My body was stiff as the tin man without oil. I hurt like hell. Even though we weren't inside the walls I couldn't admit my weakness to him. Humanity's strongest has to be strong, he can't have weakness.

Eren eyed me suspiciously then shrugged, "I'm good. Also, I've been meaning to ask you how you think we might be able to get back to the walls?" I have no idea how we would even start trying to get back, we don't even know how far our from the wall we are. All we know is the direction in which we would head and that's not much. "No idea, we can start by saving up some food. Like roots and berries. Then we'll start heading opposite of the sun." I said a biting down a bit of frustration building up in my body. My eyebrows were furrowing together and my fists were clenched. I don't like pointless deaths whether is be mine own or a someone else's so I didn't necessarily want to go through with this half-assed plan.

Eren touched my shoulder softly, bringing me out of the frustration pit I stumbled into. I snapped my eyes over at to him and scanned his popped out oceans. "We'll think of something... Ca- I mean, Levi?" Eren said with a gentle but still slightly groggy voice.  
"What." I spat, turning completely around to face him. His body language was fluent in nervousness while his eyes shone with determination.  
He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. "I was just wondering if I could hug you? I mean they always make me fell better so..." Eren asked. The hopeful tone in his voice made me contemplate my words, I wanted to say yes more than anything and my heart felt light? What the hell is this brat doing to me? I sighed, "Whatever. Don't fucking take your time." I breathed out. Eren smiled softly but his arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. It felt foreign but comforting all at the same time. I wasn't used to the close, positive contact but it felt nice. My arms acted on there own and linked around Eren, loosely, but they were there. A minute or so passed before Eren pulled away and I followed suit. I cleared my throat and looked to the opening in the tree, "I'm going out to search for food, I'm hungry." I stated, pulling my boots on. Eren quickly nodded and we climbed out of the tree.

After searching for about two hours we had managed to get a good amount of roots and berries. The course most trainees thought to be unnecessary was now coming in handy, wilderness survival. Eren and I were sitting outside the tree now, wasting time with pointless conversations mostly fueled by Eren's never ending spew of words. As Eren was rambling he stopped talking mid-sentence and just stared at me a second. "Are you okay Levi?" He asked.  
I frowned "Peachy." truth be told I had never been so bored in my life not even filing fuck tons of paper work.  
Eren didn't particularly except my answer but he turned to look back at the sky once more, though I wish he hadn't. There's just something about the huge eyes that makes me feel queasy inside. I feel kind of sick actually, now that I think about it.

"Actually I'm not feeling to well." I breathed out. Were outside the walls it doesn't matter Levi, I reminded myself. Reminding myself was all I could do to help with my hesitation about letting Eren know anything about my condition. Eren looked back at me with traces of panic swirling in his orbs. "What's wrong, what doesn't feel good!?" He shouted obviously worried.  
I pushed myself to sit up straight and looked at my hands, what _is_ wrong with me? "Well it started a little bit before we got stuck out here but I've been feeling queasy lately and my heart beats really fast... my palms get sweaty to. But it happens when I'm around certain people especially." I said feeling insecure about telling him. Eren tapped his chin with the innocence of a puppy. "Armin told me about a feeling like that once... he said he felt like that whenever he was around Mikasa. I've been having that feeling to lately. I think he said it was... Love? Like when a person feels so strongly about another person to the point where they want to be with them forever." Eren paused, mouth agape. "What if your in love?!" Eren shouted.  
I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head, I can't be in love. I don't fall in love. Who would I even be in love with? Jaeger? No I swear I like girls... but then again I've never actually been in a relationship... do I like Jaeger? "Who would I even fall for? I haven't been around a chick in 3 weeks, since the girls were all taken for there monthly check ups." I said still refusing the fact that I did indeed like Eren Jaeger.  
"M-maybe your into guys? I mean I've never told anybody but I uhh swing that way." Eren said bracing a punch that he was sure would come his way. Though my urge to beat him purple was strong I only slugged his shoulder once. I narrowed my eyes and clicked my tongue towards the boy. "Who are you suggesting I like?" I spat with venom piercing my words. Eren frowned "How long before we left have you felt this way?" Eren asked tapping his chin once more.  
"Like 4 days, the day after I started training you with your 3DM gear." I breathed out. Eren was pretty much a blushing bride by now but he didn't seem to notice. "Uhm I notice that in this time frame you've mainly been around me. So maybe you like me, Or-or-or maybe not! I don't know." A more nervous, timid side of Eren was beginning to poking out with those words. I paused, a smirk caressing my features as an idea crossed my mind. I looked at Eren quickly before flipping myself to the left to straddle him. I stared in his eyes a second before moving my lips to his ear, "Is that so... I have noticed you _much_, much more lately. I won't deny that I like what I see." I whispered huskily into his ear. I expected to keep dominance in this situation but I quickly found myself on the ground with Eren pinning me down. Eren stared me down like a hungered animal, but I knew he wouldn't go very far. I could see it in his eyes, he wasn't ready and I sure as hell wasn't either. He leaned in close, "That's so." His breath tickled my lips. Anticipation and nervousness was bubbling up inside me, I had never experienced my first kiss, or intimacy at all actually. I braced before Eren's lips connected with mine, they were chapped and warm, much more dry then mine. Are lips were pushed against each others with force when his mouth slightly parted, only enough for him to lick my bottom lips in a request for entrance. I parted my lips for his tongue. His wet muscle explored my mouth hastily. I tried to mimic the actions that he was preforming but could feel myself failing. I could tell ever move I made was a lot sloppier then his were. His tongue slinked back into his own mouth as I retreated double the speed. We pulled away for air and I was utterly and completely embarrassed. "Sorry... never kissed anybody before..." I muttered averting my eyes from his. He shrugged with a laugh and playfully hit my shoulder. "Neither have I. Even if I had I wouldn't have cared."  
"Wasn't I bad though?" I questioned, not believing him.  
"No idea, I only did what I saw other people doing."  
I clicked my tongue and punched his shoulder back. Heh, goddamn brat. I thought to myself with the smallest smile appearing on my lips for a millisecond.


End file.
